Bird Sage of The Cloud Village
by alien breed S-18
Summary: when a man by the name of tori jonzu suffers a great loss. he is greeted by the bird clan who wants him to be his summoner and mabey then find his long lost freind. OC story. contains some DBZ elements.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bird Sage of Kumokakurete ****(Village hidden in the****clouds)**

**Author's interrogative: okay I am just going to skip all that get up in the morning crap and start this story when he is on his way to the Kumokage. Also the village hidden in the clouds is a canonical village located in the land of lightning. To make the story less awkward when saying the name of the village I will use the term "cloud village". **

I left my cozy house in order to start maybe just some other mundane C-Rank that I could complete with. C-ranks aren't really that hard for me really. It is like I **fly **right through them. I don't know why it has been easy I myself am guessing I am just simply a lucky guy.

As I was walking a strange man came and bolted right up in front of me and yelled "boo". The obvious reaction would be for me to fall backwards in shock which I almost did. But my perceived 2nd nature ninja training kept me on balance.

When I looked at the person who spooked me; it was none other than my best friend Deidara with his usual blond hair. "Admit it I got you good" said Deidara with his usual little smirk. "Says you I wasn't scared at all" I snapped back with some slight amount of sarcasm.

"And can we act a little bit more mature now sense we're chunin now"?

Deidara was quick to reply as he is always to the point "well... Sure I guess your right" with a slight hint of a sigh then we did our secret handshake.

"It's all good" Deidara reassured "so what is this mission you will be partaking this afternoon"?

With a heavy sigh I answered "oh just shoveling some driveways for the common folk so they can get their cars out. It has been graded C due to ice hazards".

Deidara then smiled and said "well it seems that you might need some help".

I could only say this after that friendly gesture "sure thing; the faster the better" giving out a warm, lighthearted smile. "Don't mention it" said Deidara as they approached the capitol building.

**Warning; 4****th**** wall breached:** FYI me Deidara are very close friends and anyone reading this should not criticize my choice in friends

**Time skip 1 month**

Wow an entire month of shoveling icy driveways and teaching ninjutsu and survivalist techniques can sure wear a person out. Thank god the Kumokage decided to give us a nice, restful 10 day break for both I and Diedaria deserved it.

Speaking of which where is Deidara?

Realizing I have no idea whether my best friend is still alive or not I have decided to head to his house on the crack of noon.

When I got there the house was lifeless with a note on the doorstep it read:

[Dear pesky plumbers. The couplings and I have taken over the mushroom kingdom and have taken princess peach as one of our] *vinyl scratch* "hey wait a minute" looking down at the doorstep to see another note and then I looked at the signature of the note he held in his hand "bowser?" I said surprised "hmm must be the wrong address" then I cast the note aside and picked the other one up.

This one read:

[Dear Tori Jonzu; you were a fool to think I was from the cloud. It was all a ruse and I cant believe you fell for it. Now I have killer Bee with me and theres nothing you can do about it you pompous fool.

**Deidara**]

After reading this most disheartening note I turned around and saw Deidara, in the sky, on a mysterious white bird which appears to be made out of white clay with the bird holding killer bee in its talons. I could not help myself as I teared up knowing my friend who has been with me for about a year now was just a spy. The pain of loss overwhelmed me and eventually.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO; YOU TRAITOR!YOU WILL PAY!" I said as part of the guilty cry accompanied by an unexpected roaring surge of chakra.

"What.….w…. where did all that chakra come from?" he said with a surprised look on his face as he sensed my unusual reserve on chakra. I had no control as I was in a betrayal induced fit of rage with my chakra surging out from every direction from my body. I flew up into the air and punched Diedaria straight in the face; throwing him off the helm of the bird but the bird stayed in place. Deidara plummeted to the ground but he can wait. I started prying the unconscious jinchuriki from the birds clutches and set him down on the ground and off to the side. "Ahh screw this Im going to need some help" Deidara said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I now started calming down; My common sense returning and my chakra under wraps. My first realization would be to get killer bee medical attention and inform the Raikage about the spy.

**Narrator: little did he know he was being watched**

**Change in perspective**

There were two birds perched precariously on telephone wires…. But they were no ordinary birds.

"Pio" the female dove said "yes Mio" the male dove who was obviously the female dove's twin brother according to his name said.

"I think he is ready" Pio said as her brother gave a confirming nod. Then in a white puff of smoke they were gone leaving some loose dove feathers behind to blow with the gentle breeze.

**Final note: okay I know this 1****st**** chapter is short; but it's a good start. I full heartedly promise to add more more content in the second chapter… if you review.**

**THIS IS I MYSELF ASKING YOU: PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2: out of the frying panhugh?

Chap 2: The new life [what took me so long!]  
>Intterogative: after all these years i have finnaly managed to get off my ass and start writing again. well sence im almost legal i should celebrate by writing chapter 2 and sense im older and more experienced in my writing its going to contrast heavily with the first chapter.<br>as for my next project. IDK maybe perhaps i should make a "real" DBZ/Pokemon crossover. i mean it seems to make so much sence. goku vs mewtwo would be just plain epic.

OKAY BACK ON TOPIC... heres chapter 2 "Oh no killer bee!" my disgrunted face trying desperately to hold back a tear. "Damn you he's only 10!" I then procceded to check his pulse. I was timid at first trying not to think of when worse comes to worse.  
>"Oh wow. he's still alive! what a trooper!" i said in suprise while still trying to keep my cool as i then proceeded to taking him to the cloud village hospital. Killer be was'nt that heavy for it feels like hes about 120 at most. The main reason being he was so poor. heck most genin are poor but they get subsidised by their parent. but killer bee does not have this convienence. his parents both died protecting the village from that fowl beast that attacked the village an estimated 10 years ago. which is weird because the incident happened around the same date he was born. Oh and just so you know im a chunin that means im supposed to know whom i was teaching or in this case protecting.<br>after a quick rooftop hopping I finnally made it to the hospital. all the medical personnel immediately jumped on the scene with there sterill white labcoats and whatnot.  
>"OMG what happened" said one of the nurses "he looks like he got ran over"<br>"One word mam... just one simple word will describe everything that happened... AKATUSKI"  
>"and you single handedly fended them off" the lead doctor said with his eyes bulging and his jaw dropped "Well truth is there was just one but the'll be back"<br>"and in greater numbers" interrupted the clever doctor with a trollface like grin"  
>"yeah yeah i get it... but this is no time for jokes and arent you supposed to be helping killer bee"<br>"Theres no need.. LOOK" the doctor then proceeded to point at killer bee.  
>i then followed his finger back to killer bee. "WHAAAAA! OMG WHAT! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE"!<br>A stood there in absoulute shock as i noticed that all of his injuries were gone... ALL GONE! A few minutes ago his bruising was soo bad i thought he would suffer internal bleeding.  
>*scene trasition*<br>the kumokage's office was amazing. the smell was terrific and the decor made me feel like i was on a mountain top on a fresh spring day.  
>"so my secretary says that you single handedly fended off an Akastki... but i find it just unbelievable and i dont mean to offend you but your just a chunin... do you have any proof"<br>the kumokage was intimidating but not so much i feel like pissing myself. he's wearing his typical ninja uniform. with a slight look of malice in his eyes.  
>"I um I uh" i stuttered trying to find the proper words but...he was right! i had no proof!<br>but lucky for me our conversation was interuppted when two doves came dashing through the window. one blue and the other pink. They flew around the room a bit untill each coming to a rest on each of my moderately broad shoulders. then something shocking happened.  
>"He is speaking the truth" said the blue one then the pink one intervened"yeah yeah he was all boomshakalaka bo.."<br>"MIO!"  
>"oh sorry. my bad hehe"<br>I can beilieve it. there talking. well that wasint the initial suprise. I mean a blue and a pink dove. What the hell.  
>the kumokage had a mixed look of confusion and suprise but then realized he had to finish the conversation.<br>"um...well...um...sense you have witnesses... i quess i can the claims legitimate."  
>"WOHOO ALRIGHT! HIGH WING MIO" "SURE THING PIO" they then procceded to reach accros my face to comgmence a bird version of a high five.<br>"um seriously. What the heck is going on!" i exclaimed trying to make sense of the weird situation "oh how rude of me" said the blue dove whom i found out is named Pio. "allow us to properly introduce ourselves i am pio and this is my sister pio"  
>"hi" the sister said in an overly enthisiastic fashion.<br>pio then stated bluntly "alright we got you out of hot water now you have to return the favor"  
>"Wait WA"<br>"REVERSE SUMMONING"  
>POOF! <p>


End file.
